The present invention relates to a bill receiving and dispensing machine for reusing part of the received bills as bills for dispensation, and more particularly to a bill receiving and dispensing machine in which a bill containing mechanism is mounted on the back of a front door of the machine body for improving the handling of bills contained within the machine body.
There has been used a so-called "circulation type" bill receiving and dispensing machine in which part of the received bills are reused as bills for dispensation in order to improve the efficiency of the bill receiving and dispensing operation.
For example, such a circulation type bill receiving and dispensing machine is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 039392/1983. The prior art bill receiving and dispensing machine is adapted to reuse at least a part of the received bills as bills for dispensation, with the received bills being discriminated by passing them through a discriminating section or route. This bill receiving and dispensing machine includes a plurality of boxes for containing received bills or dispensation bills which can be horizontally pulled out for enabling easy handling of the bills and easy maintenance of the machine.
However, in the bill receiving and dispensing machine having drawer type bill containing boxes of the prior art, it is very difficult to use and service the boxes or main components positioned deep in the machine body and the machine requires a large front space for such use and maintenance.